fattoidfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris El Fox
Chris El Fox Twinkie Fox He came from the cyberspace Chris is a digital entity that was uncovered in a magic phone found by Len on his journey to Swen-Liad. Once Chris was released, he quickly invaded with his army of twinkies. Following his defeat as a way to keep him in check, and keep an eye on him, he’s kept as a worker at the factory. Over time he was given his own space to build up a Twinkie farm as well as his own Twinkie-themed bakery. Later, a hacker called Hannah comes to continue research on Chris. They'd met when Chris came across her navigating through the computer system during a hacking attempt.' Stories' Phase 1 | Invasion! All is peaceful at the Fattoid Factory, until the day a being from another dimension and beyond the cosmos appears. Chris El Fox arrives and attacks the Factory and the city with his multiplying cosmic twinkie foxes. These rabbit-like fox creatures try to invade your body in any way they are able, in order to make a nest inside you, within which they will rapidly multiply causing mass weight gain. They’re difficult to remove, but it’s not impossible. Eventually the forces of Fattoid reach a stalemate with Chris and his twinkies, but eventually are able to detain him after uncovering his weakness in his allergy to blueberries, which cause him to swell up like a blueberry. ' ' They manage to reach an agreement, and provide Chris with a twinkie farm, and farm hands to play with the twinkies. Chris later creates his own twinkie based bakery and does occasional work as a transdimensional delivery boy for dimensions without fattoid. ' ' Phase 2 | Chris’s Bakery This will likely be a bit of re-imagining of the original story you did of Chris’s bakery, although it will also likely be very different, including adjustments for continuity, and possibly more of an origin story for the bakery itself. Details TBD Worth noting, this story takes place after the Invasion story. Chris is a digital entity who, after traveling into Swen-Liad quickly invaded with his army of twinkies. Following his defeat as a way to keep him in check, and keep an eye on him, he’s kept as a worker at the factory. Over time he was given his own space to build up a twinkie farm (this area was previously the Fattoid Hedge Maze, and currently kinda resembles the SA2 Chao Gardens) as well as his own Twinkie-themed bakery. I’m hesitant to use the term “Twinkie” for Fattoid, since it is an established company irl, but basically until/unless Chris ever comes up with a new name for the twinkies, it’s the name we’ll have to use for them. More Details Potential Idea: Maybe instead of the demon or whatever from the original, Chris is attacked by a bloatware virus? Phase 3 | The New Recruits (Tentative Title) Possible idea may involve Chris..."training" the new recruits working at the Twinkie Garden (Koga, Joda, and Ruick) ' ' Phase 4 | Into the Machine (Tentative Title) Some kind of Tron-Like adventure might be cool, where Chris (and maybe some other employees) have to travel into a computer to stop some, like bloatware virus or something Chris, Chiin, Joda and Len are potential characters that might be involved in some way Chris, Tig and Len might go inside the Machine, Chiin would probably stay inside and monitor the computer